Of Mice And Louds
by Salvo1985
Summary: 1#Lemy isn't the sinkid's lemy you know, he is a monstrosity created in Lisa's lab. he is a dumb blissful idiot who chases cats, rapes little girls, shits on the neighbor's lawn, and rummages through people's garbage to find a disgusting snack. he is 1# Lemy loud! and for lester loud he is the most annoying half brother on their earth, but lamis think's he's alright. (multichapter)


00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1# Lemy was a special boy.

he was created in Lisa's lab a test tube baby.

while the rest of his siblings, Lamis, Lester, Lali, and just about everyone else was normal and functional, 1# Lemy got the raw end of the stick.

for he was nothing more than a drooling nitwit. who was well known among the town, as he was well known to take a shit in the neighbor's lawns, chase cats barking, and molested little girls. and on occasion, ate rotten food out of trash cans, and even ate his own shit.

yet despite these problems, his family either loved him or tolerated him. or pity him. Lincoln, his father either hated nor pity him. he was just apart of the family. but it wasn't like he was his favorite.

For Lester, he HATED his existence, more so than the existing one from the 'other universe' but if he had to choose, at least this one didn't bitch about his dad cock blocking him to get sister pussy.

But then Lester was dating Lamis, his half-sister. speaking of which, she was more caring and gentle with the mentally disabled lemy. but that was just her, she was an angel among them.

today was a bright sunny day and #1 Lemy sat on the steps of the porch, he wore a shirt of dark blue, with a large red L on the front. it looked. he wore shorts, with suspenders to keep his shorts up, his arms were unusually long and hair.

his messy hair stuck out from the holes of his retard helmet. it had stickers. to 'good job' and 'special' the front had 'LEMY 1#' - someone drew a penis on the side of his helmet with the words 'i like little boys'

he had a hunch back, literally. he had hairy legs, and his fly was half-open. and his nose, god his nose,was covered with blackheads, his teeth were crooked,and he was pretty much a grade A+ moron. now, Lamis sat and fed him pieces of chocolate, #1LEMY liked lamis. she was nice to him.

Lamis wore her usual attire, a black shirt with a broken heart, stitched together with a bandaid in the middle. jeans with a cut at the knee area. now Lamis, as stated before was a good girl. always been kind, sweet, understanding. a voice of reason.

Lester however, held disdain, bitterness, and anger towards everyone and everything. except for lamis. why she saw anything good in him is a mystery to everyone. lester wore a white collar shirt, and a green vest with a charlie-brown stripe only it was a lighter green against forest green, he wore dark brown pants and simple brown shoes. he was a pudgy boy of fourteen. lamis was just about twelve and 1#Lemy was sixteen.

Lester glared and gruffly spoke.

"I understand you want to go to the record store, but must HE come along with us?"

Lamis stared at him, her brows furrowed a little, she tore off another brick of chocolate and hand fed 1#Lemy.

"Yes!"

she said firmly.

"Dad said to bring him along, so be nice to him this time, or I will tell dad the next time you call him names!"

Lester narrowed his eyes at her sister-girlfriend and let out a tired sigh.

"Very well, he better not piss himself again,"

he grunted. Lamis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I Made sure he went to the bathroom before we leave."

lester stared at 1#lemy who grinned showing off his chocolate stained crooked teeth. lester wanted to beat him to death at that moment. god, he had so many chances too. but the family liked him, he couldn't figure out why. but they did...or maybe they were lying to themselves...

"Fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ventured on the sidewalk, Lester was ahead of them, too embarrassed to be seen with the special needs lemy. his hands in his pockets, he glared ahead. unfortunately, 1#Lemy was walking beside him, tugging at his arm, with a big goofy smile on his chapped lips.

"haaay Lester, you know what? y-y-you know what youknowwhatyouknowwhatyouknowwhat?"

Lester shuddered, trying to keep his temper under control, his eyes slide and gazed at 1#Lemy. he spoke through clenched teeth.

"WHat...is IT..reta-mmph...lemy?"

1#Lemy's lips cracked into a grin. his eyes shimmer with admiration.

"I think you're awesome and smart and I wanna be just like you!"

Lamis smiled and nudged her brother-boyfriend.

"awwwwh! isn't that sweet? ya' see? he isn't bad, he's just wanna be your brother."

Lester didn't care. he wanted to do him in like George did to Lenny in mice and men.

"you should be more accepting."

she reached and held Lester's hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles. he looked at her hand, then at her jaded green eyes. he allowed himself to smile.

"ah lamis, you see beauty in everything don't you?"

he squeezed her hand. he was simply amazed at the way she loved him all the time.

"and yet somehow you see I'm worth your love, to which I cannot understand."

Lamis smiled sweetly and scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"that's cause I know you're a good person."

Lester chuckled deeply in his throat.

"I'm so lucky-"

he paused. and looked to his right. his eyes shift from left to right.

"AWH HELL! WHERE'D HE GO?!"

1#Lemy was gone.

Lester marched the sidewalk, looking right and left and tried to trek him down.

"whats' the big deal? he's probably chased after a cat!"

she huffed, lester rolled his eyes. god, he loved her but sometimes she was dense as fuck.

"because lamis, lemy is like our father!"

she looked confused.

"Huh?"

his eyes narrowed into slits.

"i mean, not OUR father, but the one from the alternate reality...for he loves..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I, I, I love little girls

They make me feel so good

I love little girls

They make me feel so bad

1#Lemy found a park full of little girls, innocently playing he ran towards them like a baboon, then stopped, breathing heavily, he drooled with anticipation, his little horn in his pants pitched a tent. a blonde with a ponytail was suddenly uncomfortable, but the little black girl in pigtails placed a finger on her lip, and blushed, looking directly at his crotch. she was interested. 1#Lemy's fingerless gloves twitched, his long ass yellow nails had cracks in them. and yet... somehow little girls were suddenly surrounding him, saved for the blonde who took off for safety, while the rest started to pawing and knead his pants.

he grinned widely and wrap an arm around a redhead, and a brunette in thick glasses. they hung around him like he was a stud of great sex appeal. one of them unzipped his fly. he bit his chapped lip and looked at the redhead, they were always the horniest.

When they're around

They make me feel like I'm the only guy in town

I love little girls

They make me feel so good

They don't care about my one-way mirror

Well, they're not frightened by my cold exterior

They don't ask me questions

They don't want to scold me

They don't look for answers

They just want to hold me

but suddenly the roar of motorcycles was heard, and the little girls of different ages looked towards the sound, then they scattered! 1#lemy was sad now. he wanted his pee-pee sucked. that's when he realized he wasn't alone. his dull eyes shirt and stared at a biker gang. the famous-DREADNOKS!

"Oi! wut in th'ell iz that?!"

said the one named Ripper.

Torch looked bewildered by the creature before him and his mates.

"looks like yer' mum ripp'ah."

buzzer looked disgusted by 1#Lemy.

"looks like a Mongoloid, wot!"

ripper turned to torch and shoved him.

"why you insultin' me mum, torch? the fuckin' hell mate?"

Monkeywrench stepped forward and pulled out a big fuckin' knife.

"i don't care wot'he is. i'm gonna kill it."

but he stopped when a deep almost echoing voice shouted.

"NO!"

the four bikers turned and stared at the hooded figure, his green eyes glint in the sun. Zartan leans forward against his bike. he stared at 1#lemy, his mind clicking with thought.

"He could be of used to us,"

he said, his followers gave him a perplexed look.

"I have a plan..."

he grinned. then threw his head, back and started laughing evilly.

"Hahaha...haaah..hahahah-HAHAH-MWAHAHAHA!"

1#Lemy stared at the group. then he started laughing too. it was infectious.

"Derrr...hurrr..hurrr... you guys look gay. is the pride parade here again?"

it was an innocent question, for he didn't know better. for the dreadnoks didn't change their style and looked like they were from 1982. therefore to lemy, they were gay people. he didn't have anything against them of course. but to monkeywrench, he took great offense.

"right, I'm gutting this sod!"

Zartan Snarled.

"I said NO!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
